Kehal S'Harien
Introduction 'Kehal didn't hear her, his senses were muted from a numb detachment to the world. It was as if he was listening to everything underwater, vague shadows and voices that should've been familiar if only they hadn't been muttled. Opening his eyes he stared at the cigstick, even daring to inhale the acrid smoke of the burning filter before tossing it on the carpet and stepped on it. Standing, Kehal noticed the datapadd slip out of his lap which had been neatly tucked away. A letter. Thi's letter. He bent to pick it up, stumbling as he did do before bringing it over to the table and put it by his old Captain's uniform.' (Post 9328) Praetor Kehal S'Harien (played by Mark Frankel) is visionary leader of Romulus after the tyranny of Praetor Lorbadin T'Kassus. Helping with the Romulan rebellion, he assumed leadership over the planet, promoting a new era of peace and alliance with the Federation. In future plots, his innovations have lead to a more peaceful union between Romulus and the surrounding planets. In an alternate time line, Kehal stepped down as Praetor in 2382 and ultimately staged his suicide later that year before retreat to Vulcan under the new identity V'tek. Currently, he is posing as a Romulan bounty hunter stationed in the Bajoran sector. His alias is Kian Maenek. Family Information Immediate Family Born April 28, 2348, Kehal is the only child of An'ta (2318) and Sor'lan S'Harien (2310). His parents are currently alive in both current and future plots. They maintain a close relationship with their grandchild and Kehal, despite his choice of a Terran wife. Children Khoal Pardek Born May 21, 2377, Khoal is the first child between N'alae (2350 - 2379) and Zerrae Pardek (2340 - 2382). Unknown to Kehal, his first wife had cheated on him with the Senator and conceived Khoal. Three of Five explains: "Senator Pardek. He...He thought she was beautiful when she presented a scientific report to him. And when he presented her with expensive gifts.she didn't want to refuse." Pausing, she looked up at him. "It was only a month long. She never told you because she knew you'd be angry, and I never told you because I knew it'd hurt you. Kehal." Upon realizing that Khoal was not his, Kehal went into a downward spiral. He ordered the assassination of Pardek and his entire family before resigning as Praetor which eventually led to his suicide. In future plots, Kehal does not discover the truth until 2397. His reaction is similar, however he maintains his position as Praetor, but banishes Khoal, sentencing him to death should he return to Romulan territory. Ji'Vara S'Harien Born November 15, 2380, Ji'vara is the first child between Kehal and Allysaan Knight. Arrennhe S'Harien Born in 2382, Arrennhe is the youngest child born between Kehal and Allysaan Knight. She is only present in future plots. Personal Life N'alae S'Harien Married November 01, 2365, Kehal was head over heels for his wife N'alae. However, love was blind and he was ignorant to many of her more threacherous ways. N'alae had an affair with a Senator Pardek in 2376, resulting in her conceiving a child. She lied to Kehal, never telling him of her infidelities. In 2379, N'alae was assimilated by the borg during an attack in Romulan space. Allysaan Knight (Thi) Upon hearing that N'alae had been assimilated, Kehal was able to find the drone who contained her memories. In a romantic attempt to get her back, Kehal began to persue Allysaan Knight or the now Three of Five. Going so far as plotting an assassination of Three's current partner Bryce Wren, he kidnapped the woman and forced her to marry on May 14, 2380. Eventually, she conceived Ji'vara. The marriage was always rocky, both wondering if they truly loved the other. Kehal's temper would often cause a rift and Three to daydream about another life. Confessing N'alae's secret of infedlity to Kehal spiraled out of control leading to Kehal's 'suicide' in 2382 - something Three always blamed on herself. In future plots, they are still married. Kehal refers to Three as "Thi" which is Romulan for the number. Military Service Joining the military in 2366, Kehal competed a four year program in Romulan Law and Defense. Upon graduation in 2373, Kehal was thrust into the mayhem of the Dominion War, eventually gaining command of his own Warbird, the Dhivael. In March of 2379 Praetor T'Kassus who rose to power after Shinzon's attack on the Romulan senate. Tension built and for two years there was a rebellion within the empire. T'Kassus started a war with the Cardassians and there was a schism between those loyal to T'Kassus and those who demanded new leadership. In 2381, Kehal, as leader of the rebellion, assumed role of Praetor after T'Kassus was assassinated through a conspiracy on the inside and Cardassia. In one universe, Kehal resigned as Praetor in 2382 only to leave the planet and eventually committ suicide. In future plots, however, he still maintains his position and is widely known as providing the Empire with it's first, long-standing peace. Years as Sub Lt.: 2368 - 2369 Lieutenant: 2369 - 2370 Centurion: 2371 - 2372 Sub Commander: 2372 - 2373 Commander: 2373 - 2375 Captain: 2375 - 2381 Praetor: 2381-2382 or Current Category:Romulan Category:NPC - Katrina